


gray

by babyki



Series: the colors of love [6]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Yoo Kihyun, Canon Compliant, M/M, Somnophilia, Top Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyki/pseuds/babyki
Summary: Kihyun chuckles quietly once more, once again aware of just how ridiculous this all is, that they’re talking like this, this sweet, romantic pillow talk like they didn’t just have one of the kinkiest experiences of their entire relationship.
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Yoo Kihyun
Series: the colors of love [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1475813
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105





	gray

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was originally a short drabble that i wrote on my old ao3 account last year. please enjoy the updated, expanded version ❤️

When it starts, Kihyun doesn’t wake immediately. Instead, it takes a few long, dreamy moments. 

And at first, he’s only half-aware of what’s happening, his perception trickling in bit by bit, his mind crawling up slowly, heavily from the depths of deep sleep to waking consciousness, until he’s finally able to piece together the position that he’s in, the position that _they’re_ in. 

And then, he’s flushing deep, face growing hot even in the total darkness of Hoseok’s bedroom, Kihyun’s body reacting faster than his mind, Kihyun blinking as his eyes adjust to the silky streams of moonlight coming in through the window. 

Kihyun and Hoseok are still exactly as they were when they had fallen asleep just a few hours ago, the two of them warm from their blankets and the shared body heat. Hoseok is shirtless, wearing only boxers, while Kihyun wears one of Hoseok’s large t-shirts and nothing else, their bare legs loosely tangled together beneath the covers. Hoseok is spooning Kihyun from behind, Hoseok’s thick, muscular arms tightly locked around Kihyun’s waist, Hoseok’s face buried in Kihyun’s hair, just at the back of his neck, and Hoseok’s firm chest pressed flushed against Kihyun’s back, Hoseok’s pelvis pressed right against Kihyun’s ass. 

And that, there, is where the problem lies. And what a problem it is. 

The thing is...Hoseok is still asleep. Kihyun knows this because Hoseok’s breathing is slow and deep and even, his chest rising and falling steadily against Kihyun’s back, and Hoseok is snoring, too, the sounds low and soft just behind Kihyun’s ears, comforting and safe. 

But despite Hoseok himself being asleep, Hoseok’s body is very much awake, and very much _excited_. 

Kihyun’s eyes slowly widen in the dark, his skin growing hot, tingling all over at the realization that Hoseok is _hard_ , Hoseok’s big, thick cock pressing right into Kihyun’s ass through the fabric of their thin clothing, right into the split between Kihyun’s ass cheeks as Hoseok unconsciously squeezes Kihyun’s body tighter and tighter in his big arms. 

Somewhere way in the back of his mind, Kihyun wonders what Hoseok is dreaming about (or, more accurately, what Hoseok is dreaming about _doing_ ). But at the forefront, Kihyun’s mind is short-circuiting, a mess of thoughts and sensations all tumbling over each other at once as his own body comes awake and alive, suddenly hypersensitive to every movement that his boyfriend makes behind him. 

And now, Hoseok isn’t just hard, he’s _moving_ , rolling his hips forward into Kihyun’s ass at a slow, delirious pace and squeezing Kihyun’s body in even tighter, moving Kihyun’s body along with his own, and Kihyun can feel Hoseok’s heart beating hard and fast against his back, Kihyun’s skin heating up all over again as blood rushes fast all the way down to his fingertips and toes. 

The bed creaks as Hoseok keeps rubbing himself against Kihyun’s ass, Hoseok moaning low and guttural, and Kihyun’s eyes flutter, go half-lidded, and he can feel his entrance quivering with need, achingly empty as he instinctively presses back into Hoseok’s body, into Hoseok’s cock. 

And it’s almost too much for Kihyun, the feeling of Hoseok’s arms around him, and Hoseok’s chest against his back, and Hoseok’s cock hot and leaking against him, Hoseok pressing hard into Kihyun’s back, almost as if to roll Kihyun over onto his stomach and to crawl on top of him, not pushing hard enough to actually do it, of course, but the intention, the potential for it is there, and now, Kihyun can’t help but to moan softly as Hoseok ruts harder against him, actually slots his cock momentarily between Kihyun’s ass through the thin boxers and t-shirt separating their bare bodies, and Kihyun squirms pathetically with need, and he’s fully awake but he can’t help but to feel like he’s fallen into a dirty, dirty dream. 

And Hoseok’s hands are traveling up Kihyun’s shirt, squeezing at Kihyun’s bare belly and palming over Kihyun’s chest and nipples, causing Kihyun to choke back a string of moans, to feel like he wants to cry from how good it is. And Hoseok is starting to fall into a rhythm with each roll of his hips, and it’s then that Kihyun knows for certain that Hoseok must be dreaming of fucking him, and it somehow makes it even hotter, that Hoseok’s subconscious and instincts so easily fall back to this, and Kihyun closes his eyes and lets himself fall into it, too. 

Kihyun sighs out loud, reaches a hand down to stroke himself in time with Hoseok’s thrusts for a few moments until his own cock is hard and leaking, hot and sticky with pressure to the point where it won’t be long now before Kihyun can finally find his release. And Hoseok’s hands are pulling Kihyun in again as Hoseok thrusts his hips up and forward, rubbing himself against Kihyun’s ass over and over, breathing loudly, heavily, panting, and Kihyun curls forward, pushing his ass back and biting into his lower lip so that he won’t scream, coiled tightly and so close _so close_ , just a little bit more... 

Hoseok thrusts against him one last time, particularly powerful, and suddenly, Kihyun is coming, and he can’t help but to yell, a warm puddle quickly spilling beneath him onto the sheets, his body shaking, a powerful orgasm rippling through him, rough and wet and intense, and Kihyun rides it out by rubbing his ass against Hoseok’s pelvis until just moments later, he feels Hoseok follow, Hoseok finally waking with a broken, throaty shout as he comes, Hoseok’s hips shaking and his arms squeezing tightly around Kihyun’s waist as he shoots through his boxers, the fabric soon hot and wet, sticking obscenely to the smooth, pale skin of Kihyun’s lower back. 

And Hoseok is panting so hard, groaning and moving around, shifting confused and half-asleep, and Hoseok’s breath is warm and heavy on the back of Kihyun’s neck, sends fire racing up Kihyun’s spine as Hoseok murmurs, wordlessly at first, but soon, it’s Kihyun’s name that he’s chanting over and over and over again, his nose nuzzling fondly into Kihyun’s hair. 

Kihyun breathes slow and deep as he comes down, as they both come down, as the fog clears and the both of them become fully aware of exactly what just happened. It’s then, after a few more long moments, that Kihyun carefully turns in Hoseok’s hold, turns until he’s facing Hoseok and he can curl his arms inward, snuggling close and burying his face in Hoseok’s chest, Hoseok completely out-of-it, half from the still-lingering tendrils of sleep and half from his intense orgasm, Kihyun tucking his head neatly right beneath Hoseok’s chin, Hoseok’s chest heaving slow and steady. 

A few more long, long moments pass in blissful silence. This kind of thing has never happened before between them, at least, not to this extent. This was much more than just waking up pressed close together and aroused after seeking out each other’s bodies in the depths of deep, dark sleep. It’s sort of unbelievable, and should be embarrassing for the both of them, and yet, there’s no discomfort, no awkwardness to be felt at all. All Kihyun can feel is Hoseok’s warmth radiating off of his body and into himself. 

It doesn’t even feel _dirty_ , everything that they just did, or even like anything out of the ordinary. It’s an odd thing with the two of them how often that this happens, Kihyun supposes, how often that their filthiest, sexist moments, moments that would make anyone blush at the mere thought, at the mere suggestion, quickly collapse into sickeningly sweet affection. 

And in fact, it all feels so perfectly natural, to lie there like this after what just happened. It feels lovely, even, and the silence goes on because neither of them really need to say anything; they both just know what each other is thinking and feeling. The silence goes on and on and on, until Kihyun finally whispers into the warm, bare skin of Hoseok’s collarbone, Kihyun’s voice full of mirth. 

“You’re such a caveman,” Kihyun coos, his mind still foggy in the pale, hazy gray of sleep covering his eyes and clouding his vision. This whole thing feels much more innocent than it probably should feel, like he’s talking about something else. “You’re lucky that I put up with you and your nonsense.” 

Hoseok chuckles from deep down inside of his chest. “I can’t help it,” he murmurs, Kihyun feeling his voice more than hearing it, Hoseok’s words thick with sleep and his sentences trailing off into empty space. “It’s not my fault that you’re so sexy, that I can’t resist you even in my dreams. That’s all you, Ki.” 

Kihyun wants to yell out loud at Hoseok’s cheesiness, but instead he just playfully hits at Hoseok’s back with closed fists, burrowing his nose between Hoseok’s pectoral muscles, Kihyun’s face warming as he takes in a deep breath from Hoseok’s skin and his blood rushes hot in his veins. Hoseok smells like sex, of course, but he also smells like soap and like fresh, crisp air from the open window, and Kihyun can even smell the lingering fragments of the cologne that he wears sometimes, and Kihyun thinks he could get high and lose himself from it, from Hoseok’s scent. 

Hoseok pauses then, and Kihyun can hear the smile in his voice. “Besides,” Hoseok goes on, “you didn’t exactly try to wake me up and stop me, did you? You would’ve just let me keep going, huh? Took full and shameless advantage of my caveman subconscious.” 

Kihyun laughs and just snuggles in even closer, the warmth between them wrapping around them and pulling them in together like a thick blanket. One of Hoseok’s hands rests firm on the bare skin of Kihyun’s back and starts to slide upwards, slowly, his fingertips moving to cradle Kihyun’s waist as they lie there in silence, breathing together, knowing full well that they probably won’t even remember this conversation tomorrow morning or even in the next few minutes with their sleep-dazed minds. 

Still, Kihyun enjoys the moment, basks in it, his hands resting on Hoseok’s lower back, rubbing over the firm, sculpted muscles with whimsy, dreamily, his palms gliding smooth and soft, Hoseok’s skin like silk. Kihyun always thinks that this is one of the times when Hoseok is at his most beautiful, in these quiet, stolen moments under cover of the soothing darkness when it’s just the two of them in bed together like this. 

“What were you dreaming about?” Kihyun asks, his voice soft, “I mean...what were we doing?” Kihyun leans his face forward and kisses Hoseok’s chest, a few gentle, fluttering presses of his lips. He trembles slightly, his face heating up, because he can feel Hoseok remembering it, whatever intense scene of passion his mind had conjured of the two of them. 

“If I tell you, then it won’t be a surprise,” Hoseok says, finally, after a few long, endless moments, and something about his tone of voice leaves Kihyun feeling a little breathless, a little shaken up. There’s a sudden sensuality to it that makes Kihyun remember how this all started in the first place. Hoseok was dreaming about him; was dreaming about _them_. 

“A surprise?” Kihyun briefly rests his chin on Hoseok’s chest to glance up at him before tucking his head back down to rest his forehead below Hoseok’s throat. “More of a surprise than our crazy, reversed version of somnophilia?” 

“What I mean is,” Hoseok goes on, and he squeezes Kihyun fondly, “if I tell you, then it won’t be a surprise when I recreate it one of these nights when we get some time alone. The real thing. The things I’ll do to you.” 

And at that, Kihyun shivers in anticipation, can feel it as Hoseok grins, pleased with the dramatic effect of uttering just a few simple words. Kihyun would never be caught dead admitting it, but he loves it when this side of Hoseok comes out, and Hoseok knows that he loves it, playing against his usual softness, his usual sweetness, Kihyun dropping his usual guise of playing hard-to-get, of always being in control. Hoseok is the only one who will ever see him like this, just as Kihyun is the only one who’ll ever experience this other side to Hoseok. That’s what they bring out in each other; always the unexpected. 

And even now, Kihyun shivers again, flushed with heat, his heart racing and his breath short, and he half-wonders if all of this is just a dream, if he’s still asleep right at this very moment in his own bed in his own room, if any of this is actually happening or if it’s just another vivid picture painted by his lovestruck mind in the late, exhausted hours of the night, one that he won’t remember clearly, only in flashes and sensations ghosting over his face and body, flooding his cells inside and out when he least expects them. 

Maybe it sounds strange, but the truth is that it’s really hard to tell sometimes, when he’s with Hoseok. It’s hard to tell sometimes what’s real and what isn’t when everything always blurs together, when their happiness and love always seem to take over, to saturate everything, everywhere, at what feels like every moment of every day. 

“I don’t have a lot of dreams, you know,” Kihyun admits, as if continuing his train of thought out loud; he’s sure that Hoseok knows what he’s thinking about anyway, and Kihyun smiles a tiny, soft smile. “At least, I don’t remember most of them.” 

He pauses before continuing, snuggling in even closer to Hoseok, never able to get enough of him, never wanting to pull away. “I’m never able to hold on to any of the details,” Kihyun goes on, his voice soft as his brain moves slowly. His eyes flutter open and closed like butterfly wings as he rests his cheek over Hoseok’s beating heart. He can’t believe what he’s about to say and yet it comes out effortlessly. 

“But when I do remember,” Kihyun says, “it’s always you. You’re always there. And no matter what’s happening, no matter what we’re doing, I never want to leave. I never want to wake up.” 

A moment after he says it, Kihyun curls forward against Hoseok’s body, cringes internally at himself for being so cheesy, being so open, but he only cringes for a moment. He’s learned over the years that they’ve been together that it’s all just what they bring out in each other, and that he doesn’t have to feel embarrassed of his emotions, especially not in moments like this when it’s just the two of them all alone and the rest of the world seems completely irrelevant, faded away into the background, and especially after how they got here in the first place. Embarrassment can’t even touch them when they’re together, it seems, and there’s no limit to how cheesy they can be. 

Hoseok doesn’t respond for a long few moments, just hums low and deep in a soft, gentle melody that will probably show up in a song of his in the future, Hoseok hugging Kihyun tighter into his chest. “I can never let you go, Ki,” Hoseok says. “All day, all night, every time I close my eyes, I only see you.” 

Kihyun chuckles quietly once more, once again aware of just how ridiculous this all is, that they’re talking like this, this sweet, romantic pillow talk like they didn’t just have one of the kinkiest experiences of their entire relationship. 

“Way to turn this all into some overly sappy, romantic moment,” Kihyun says, grinning against Hoseok’s chest. “Like you didn’t just full-on hump my ass-crack in your sleep.” 

“Hey, you were the one who was awake. You escalated the situation,” Hoseok retorts in mock-offense. He lets out a sweet little laugh, one that wraps around Kihyun’s heart and squeezes it just shy of too-tight, enough that Kihyun feels it down in his sternum as a sort of electric buzzing. 

“I was perfectly happy to just keep sleeping afterwards, keep this whole thing hidden away like some naughty little secret, some strange, blurry, not-sure-if-it-actually-even-happened kind of memory,” Hoseok goes on. “You’re the one who started in with all of that ooey-gooey. ‘It’s always you.’” And his imitation of Kihyun is exaggerated and silly, Kihyun nuzzling his nose into Hoseok’s chest in protest. Still, Hoseok lets a moment of silence hang between them for a few long seconds before he speaks again. 

“But really,” Hoseok says, “it’s always you for me too, Ki. Always.” 

“Okay, enough,” is all that Kihyun can think to say to that, his face burning and his internal cringe going haywire, even as he grins wide. “We’re ridiculous. This is by far the most ridiculous conversation we’ve ever had in the most ridiculous context ever imagined.” 

Hoseok doesn’t respond, just chuckles lightly, humming in acknowledgment as he pulls Kihyun in closer, rubbing his back. Hoseok is half-asleep again, fading fast, the two of them still lying there in their own mess but both so cozy, so comfortable, neither willing to move or to clean up or to change or to even open their eyes. Not now, anyway. The thought of doing anything in this moment but holding Hoseok, and being held by Hoseok, makes Kihyun’s heart ache. 

And anyway, it’s not like this is the first time that they’ve fallen asleep immediately post-coital. With their busy lives and hectic schedules, they’re often so wiped out from everything, and with sex on top of that, they’re usually asleep within seconds afterwards, too exhausted to even detangle, Hoseok often too exhausted to even pull out until the morning. But Kihyun loves it, they both do, that feeling of being connected, of being together, the way their moments always feel secret and special just for the two of them to share. 

And the truth is, Kihyun knows full and well that everything can be taken care of tomorrow. Everything can be cleaned and rearranged and reordered tomorrow, the full ridiculousness of them and this entire incident acknowledged tomorrow. It doesn’t even feel real, when he thinks about it, the concept of tomorrow, of anything out there in the world other than the two of them and this. Tomorrow...tomorrow...tomorrow... 

And at that thought, they both go still and silent as they begin to drift off, Kihyun in Hoseok’s arms, in his happiest, safest place. He doesn’t even want to dream even if he could remember it; instead, he just wants to float here, stay right here forever. 

And in moments like this, when everything is just so perfect, Kihyun wants to keep tomorrow at a far-off distance, wants to hold on to this feeling for as long as he can lest it slip through their fingers. If he’s honest, when they’re together like this, and all they have is the present, and their present together, Kihyun doesn’t want tomorrow to ever arrive.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are love ❤️


End file.
